1. Statement of the Technical Field
The invention concerns electronic devices comprising one or more batteries. More particularly, the invention concerns battery assemblies configured for removably coupling batteries to electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices which comprise internal circuit components are typically powered by external batteries. These external batteries are often housed in a battery compartment of the electric device in a manner enabling an electrical connection between the battery and the internal circuit components via electrical contacts. When the batteries are discharged, they may be replaced with charged batteries. Accordingly, the batteries are often removably coupled to the electronic device. Various mechanisms are known in the art for removably coupling batteries to electronic devices. Such mechanisms comprise screws, quarter-turn fasteners, single action spring loaded latches, and double action latches.